


Barry's Blues

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry meddling, Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/M, Goofs at Star Labs, This might be crackfic, except cisco has his powers here just because, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Barry leans over Caitlin's desk wearing his smart-aleck smirk. The one that makes Iris scoff and act like she isn’t turned on by.“You know he's in love with you, right?”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Barry's Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciscoscaitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/gifts), [Jenna_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/gifts).



> My Pre-Valentine's Day fic!

A crash. _"Ow."_

Barry peers over and bursts out laughing. 

"You okay?" Caitlin calls, walking into the Cortex. 

Cisco gets up from the floor, removing the tech from his eyes. He massages his elbow. "I forgot I was still wearing the hologram goggles." 

Barry's still laughing as Caitlin runs over, fussing over him. There's a scrape, but he'll be fine. Cisco pouts as she calls him a baby. Caitlin finds a bandaid from the med bay, sticking it over the spot of blood. 

"What, no kiss to make it better?" 

Caitlin scrunches up her face. "I didn't realize you were five years old." 

Cisco sticks out his tongue. 

Barry watches the two with amusement until Cisco retreats back to his workshop to finish with the hologram goggles. 

"Sit down!" Caitlin yells after him. "Use your chair!" 

"The Snow Queen has spoken!" Cisco hollers in response. Caitlin shakes her head, chuckling. She sits down at the monitors to finish up the computer work she's been doing in her lab. 

Barry leans over Caitlin's desk wearing his smart-aleck smirk. The one that makes Iris scoff and act like she isn’t turned on by.

“You know he's in love with you, right?”

Caitlin continues her entry for the supplies in the med bay, as equally unimpressed as the first twenty-two times Barry has attempted to have this conversation.

“I don’t have time for this,” she mutters, letting him know she’s in no mood for gossip. Barry tends to do this, bringing in rumours from CCPD or Cisco and asking Caitlin’s opinions.

“I’m being serious, Caitlin.”

“Has he told you?” She logs off. 

“Well no—“

She raises one eyebrow.

“Caitlin I can tell. Everybody can tell, he’s head over heels.”

Caitlin grabs her coat by the door. “Yeah?”

“Yes!”

“Then why is he with Kamilla?” she asks dryly, leaving him alone as she goes for lunch.

~.~

“Why are you dating Kamilla?” Barry asks Cisco over coffee the next morning.

Cisco makes a face as he swallows his mocha too quickly. “Why shouldn’t I date Kamilla?”

“That wasn’t my question.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “Are you having relationship issues with Iris again?”

Barry gasps. “Mirror Iris was not a relationship issue! Iris and I are perfectly fine!”

“Uh huh,” says Cisco. “Do you think Nash has been weird about Allegra lately?”

Barry allows the topic change, despite being disgruntled. “Yeah. He gives me Harry vibes, like how he was with Jesse before they started talking properly again.”

Cisco agrees.

“Hey." Barry walks out with him to head to Star Labs. “What about you? Think Kamilla wants to be a mom?”

“I don’t know." Cisco frowns to himself. “You can ask her.”

Cisco breaches off, leaving him alone.

“Fine,” Barry mutters. “Maybe I will.”

Deciding to take a detour to Central City Citizen, he stops by a flower stand on his way over to surprise his wife.

~.~

“Do you want to have Cisco’s children?” Barry asks Kamilla.

“Um,” she says.

Allegra, who had just walked into the room swiftly turns right back out.

Iris laughs nervously, tugging on his sleeve. “Babe!” She pulls him to her desk, whispering into his ear. “A bit personal, no?”

Barry shrugs. “Iris and I are looking forward to meet Nora one day.”

“...Yes,” says Kamilla, biting into her vegan donut. “Because you met your future daughter with your wife because you have the ability to time travel and passed that onto your kid. Not all of us have that luxury.”

“Cisco can vibe into the future. Why don’t you just ask?” Barry pauses. “Or you know what, I can go visit the future for a quick peek if you—“

Barry gets two very loud " _no's!"_

He startles at their volume. “Wow. My bad.”

_“Barry,”_ Iris hisses. “Can we not harass my employees?” She smiles awkwardly, pushing Barry out the door. “I’m so sorry. My husband drinks idiot juice for breakfast.”

“I’m just wondering!” Barry yells at them from the hallway as Iris grabs her bouquet and locks him out.

Barry rolls his eyes and phases through Ralph’s PI office. “I’ve got tea.”

Ralph, no longer surprised by Barry’s impromptu visits, twirls around in his chair. “Spill it.”

“Kamilla doesn’t seem that interested in marrying Cisco.”

“Oof,” Ralph says with a sympathetic wince. “Probably because she can sense the void of emotional strength in their relationship, what with Caitlin being her boyfriend’s primary support system. Not to mention, that unresolved sexual tension nobody else talks about.”

Barry sits himself down in one of Ralph’s chairs. “Finally! Someone’s speaking my language!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor guy.


End file.
